Bromance
by Kira Blake
Summary: Fic basado en las relaciones entre usuarios que nacieron a lo largo del tiempo / —¡Por el amor a Raphael! —grito de evidente mal humor— ¿¡Que tan difícil es confesarse? —Juvia se sonrojo / —¿Y si me rechaza? —Estaré para juntar tus pedazos —mentira, Juvia no iba a rechazarlo, pero no podía decírselo / Feliz cumpleaños Scar!


Bueno, esto originalmente estaba en el **Ritual de usuarios** del foro **Canon Island** , los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia, y bla bla bla.

Well, si quieren IC vayan a otro lado a buscarlo, que acá me fije que se adaptaran a las personalidades de los involucrados, dejando un ligero IC respecto a los personajes originales de la obra de Trollshima, pero es más para celebrar los "bromances" que salieron gracias a los fanfics y los foros junto al cumpleaños del panda de Canon Island, apodado por mi como Scar (pero no anda tirando a Mufasa, lo juro), no hay mucho que decir más que eso, lean tranquilos.

Pd: No olviden dejar rw/reviews/comentarios, que a los escritores nos encantan.

 **.**

 **.**

Gray rueda los ojos y bufa por quinta vez mientras mira la pantalla de su teléfono, más no hace nada por parar el _fangirleo_ de su amiga —a la cual ahora llamaba kohai, más por las bromas que hacían junto a la tercera persona del grupo de chat que por otra cosa—, dejando que hablara tranquilamente de su hermano adoptivo con Sorano, acotando de vez en vez que eran tiernos —era innegable, Juvia y Lyon eran miel pura aun cuando solo era un _bromance_ —, pero lo empalagaban.

Alza una ceja cuando Lyon —el cual es recibido con un "y hablando del rey de roma"— entra con la cara roja a pasarle el cargador de la laptop, con lo que al fin podría volver a encender la dichosa computadora y dejar de luchar con su móvil.

—Lyon —lo llama antes de que se vaya— ¿Qué sucede?

Un suspiro lastimero sale de la boca del mayor antes de que vuelva, tirándose sobre la cama del de cabellos oscuros que tuvo el tiempo de reacción justo y necesario para flexionar las piernas y evitar terminar con los pies hechos moneditas de cinco centavos.

—Juvia —murmura—, ella es tan perfecta, ¿lo sabias? Ella-

—Sí, sí, lo sé, Lyon, lo sé —lo corta intentando evitar una perorata cursi sobre su mejor amiga, demasiado tenía con que la chica de cabello azul dijera esas cosas sobre el albino—, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes, maldita sea, es mi amiga, ¿recuerdas?

—Es que-

—Lyon, por el amor de dios, no digas nada cursi, hermano. ¿Por qué no le dices cuanto te gusta?

—Es imposible que una mujer así se fije en mí.

El menor de los Fullbuster siente la necesidad de golpearse la cabeza contra una pared, no deseando ese discurso otra vez, Erik se lo había dicho una vez en un momento de depresión que había terminado razonablemente mal después de una media hora de gritos continuos de parte de ambos. Suspiro ¿desde cuando él era el psicólogo del grupo? Erza se había graduado en esa carrera, ¡que fueran a sentarse en su diván, no en su puta cama!

—No lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

—¿Y si me rechaza?

—Estaré para juntar tus pedazos —mentira, Juvia no iba a rechazarlo, pero no podía decírselo—. Solo te diré una cosa —menciona antes de levantarse y sentarse junto a su hermano y pasar su brazo izquierdo por sus hombros, en un gesto amenazador para el mayor aunque pareciera solo un abrazo de hermanos—. Si ella te acepta, y por alguna puta razón la lastimas —negó con la cabeza—, quiero decirte que yo seré suave cuando te de una paliza, eres mi hermano después de todo —Lyon asiente en un gesto de entender—. Pero Sorano no comparte familia contigo, así que ella tomara lo que quede de ti, lo pasara por una procesadora de carne y alimentara a la serpiente de Erik con hamburguesas hechas con tu carne.

Lyon palideció ante la imagen mental. La albina era capaz si algo le pasaba a la pequeña peliazul que tanto sobreprotegían y consentían ambos.

—L-Lo entiendo.

—Así me gusta. Ahora lárgate, no estoy estudiando psicología, la próxima ve con Erza.

El albino quiso reclamar que quien le había preguntado que le pasaba había sido él, pero Gray le cierra la puerta en la cara antes de que lo logre, retomando su charla con las dos chicas en cuanto enciende la computadora, soltando un "qué carajo" en voz alta cuando ve que en su ausencia las dos mujeres lo habían estado emparejando con Rogue Cheney, uno de sus mejores amigos.

 **.**

—Vamos, Juvia, ¡te verás hermosa con eso! —insiste Sorano mirando a su amiga, la cual insistía fervientemente en que el vestido que la mayor quiere ponerle no le quedara.

Juvia termina sintiéndose estafada cuando la albina la convence alegando que debía verse bien para "Lyon-sama", pero a la mayor no le importa, por el contrario le escribe a Gray para confirmar el lugar de reunión, calculando ambos cada segundo y cada palabra que dirían para dejarlos solos.

—Juvia no entiende el sentido de esto —dice a través de la madera de la puerta del baño—. Lyon-sama solo quiere a Juvia como una amiga, el romance de Lyon-sama y Juvia es solo un juego…

—¿Realmente lo crees? ¿Entonces lo que Erik y yo tenemos por qué es diferente? Si es solo juego, ¿Por qué tú y Gray nos emparejan a Erik y a mí? —Juvia boquea, no encontrando forma de refutar a eso.

La albina toma su bolso y escribe en su móvil "estamos saliendo, que Lyon mueva el culo" recibiendo un "estoy empujándolo por la puerta, el idiota se puso nervioso" en respuesta. Sonríe y mira como su amiga pasa frente a ella con un vestido azul, adornado por un fino cinturón plateado y unos tacones simples del mismo color que el vestido, se veía preciosa, pero ahora que lo pensaba, eso podía solo incomodar más a Lyon y que al final no dijera nada. Por suerte, tenían planes de respaldo.

 **.**

La albina gruñe por segunda vez, despotricando contra el hermano mayor del chico que actualmente sentía vergüenza ajena a su lado.

—Necesitamos plan B —masculla con molestia, sabía que Juvia a pesar de la extensa charla de "si Lyon no se atreve, atrévete tu" no lo haría, pero que Lyon no lo hiciera después de los métodos menos sutiles de su mejor amigo era simplemente irritante.

Gray asintió y tomo la chaqueta que Sorano le había llevado —benditos fueran los bolsos femeninos que parecían diminutos pero entraba hasta el ejercito de Ywach—, poniéndosela y colocándose la capucha antes de salir del escondite donde estaban, asegurándose de que no se le viera el rostro.

La mayor de las Aguria rio, el chico estaba caminando de forma graciosa, al menos a su punto de vista, solo para disimular un poco más y que Lyon no lo reconociera por ese motivo.

Gray mordió su labio inferior cuando estaba llegando donde estaba su mejor amiga, algún día lo perdonaría si se enteraba, pero no le terminaba de gustar la idea.

Sorano vio triunfante como Juvia caía sobre Lyon, este último sujetándola y quedándose demasiado embobado con la cercanía de ambos como para gritarle al "desconocido" que tuviera más cuidado.

Golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano, sin importarle la marca rojiza que quedaría después y salió a paso firme hacia los dos enamorados que no tenían el valor de confesarse.

—¡Por el amor a Raphael! —grito de evidente mal humor— ¿¡Que tan difícil es confesarse!? —Juvia se sonrojo y Sorano la señalo— Nos vives diciendo cuan enamorada estas de este idiota, Ju, díselo de una buena vez, no cuesta nada —chillo exasperada de la timidez de la menor antes de señalar al mayor—. Y tú tienes a tu hermano harto de escuchar tus cursilerías sobre Juvia, así que háganos un favor y confiésense de una puta vez antes que planeemos su boda en secreto.

Silencio.

Ambos se sonrojaron.

—Entonces tú deberías decirle a Erik cómo te sientes.

Juvia casi se tiro a la garganta del recién re aparecido Gray, que tuviesen el plan de juntarlos no significaba que pudiese andar diciendo las cosas así como así.

—Eso no viene al caso. De cualquier forma ya se lo dije, estamos saliendo hace un mes —se encoje de hombros como si nada, dejando a todos perplejos.

—¿Entonces soy el único soltero aquí?

—Técnicamente, esos dos no aceptaron sus sentimientos mutuos aun —canturrea Sorano y ambos los miran expectantes.

—No voy a besarla con ustedes, par de arpías, presentes.

Juvia casi salto en su defensa cuando ambos agradecieron el cumplido, presionándolos a al menos confirmar que ya eran pareja de una buena vez y no un _bromance_.

Los presentes en el centro comercial los miran raro cuando Sorano y Gray se abrazan, festejando la tímida confirmación y la forma que se habían tomado de las manos y sonreído el uno al otro.

—Por cierto, Gray —comienza la albina—, descubrí la contraseña de tu móvil y vi las fotos. Ya no tienes que fingir que no pasa nada con Rogue.


End file.
